Say You Love Me
by NyEspi
Summary: Inspired by Usher's song "You Make Me Wanna..." Lois and Clark have been friends for years and it never went beyond that. Lois was even the one to introduce Clark to his girlfriend, Lana! So why now ,after so long, are the sparks finally flying?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Lois, will you stop hogging the popcorn?" Clark said while grabbing the bowl from my lap.

"Oh, don't start with me, Smallville! Go make your own popcorn. We both know that big body of yours needs a lot more than I'm willing to share," I argued, taking back to bowl.

Clark glared at me before standing up to go pop in another bag of popcorn in the microwave. I smiled as I watched LL Cool J lock himself into his own oven, as an attempt to escape the big bad shark was apparently too smart for his own good.

"I'm not the one who eats like a Hoover…" Clark said as he came over and sat down next to me, with his new bowl in hand.

"Yet you still made the new popcorn. Hmm…"

"I made it for you." He popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth, eyes set on the TV.

"Well, then in that case, I'll take that!" I put my bowl on the coffee table and took his.

"Lois!" he leaped forward and I leaned my body back trying to avoid him. Popcorn flew everywhere as I stretched my arm over my head; keeping the bowl away from him. He came over my body, trying to take the bowl back.

"Not getting it!" I yelled.

He looked down at me and an evil grin spread across his face. "Oh, yeah?"

I looked in his baby blues and instantly knew what was coming. "Don't you dare…!"

Clark began to tickle me incessantly, making me squirm, while I tried to fight him. I squealed and laughed as his fingers crawled all over my belly and sides. Then the bowl slipped from my hands and the moment we heard it hit the hard wood floors, he stopped.

Suddenly I became very aware of him on me. My left leg was pressed against his, his chest peaking at me from underneath his red flannel shirt. His hands had stopped moving but they stayed right where they were: right on my waist. Our faces were so close to each other, I could feel his hot breath on my face. And that's when I felt him.

Right up against my thigh I felt his arousal and I bit my lip as his face turned flush red and the realization of what was going on down south. He cleared his throat and pushed himself up, standing up.

"Um…" was all he could say apparently.

More awkward than this it couldn't possibly get. Sure we've been friends for years, and it's not like I hadn't gotten a glimpse of Clark Jr. a while back when I accidently walked in on him in the bathroom. But now it was different, because it was fully alive and fully ready to go. Because of me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

6 months ago

I was trying really hard not to speed, I really was! But with Whitesnake's "Here I go Again" blaring from my speakers, it was hard not to. I was glad the street was vacant, 4pm and not a soul. One of the perks of living in Smallville: one never has to worry about traffic jams.

I was getting close to the bus station. One of my fellow army brat friends, Lana Lang, was coming to stay for a while with me and Chloe. I had met her when my dad was based in Japan and we had hit it off right away. We were always getting into trouble. It would be mostly my fault; I was the wild card out of the two. She was always the good girl who would let herself get caught in the crossfire with me. I think she liked being bad sometimes.

The moment I pulled into the bus station, I see Lana sitting at one of the benches. I parked the car and walked over to her.

"Lana! Hey!"

"Lois! How are you?" she asked as I pulled her into an embrace.

"Peachy! How about you? How did your trip go?"

"It was fine. Long. But fine. How's Chloe?" We began to walk to the car with bags in hand.

"She great. Waiting for us back at the Talon," I smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her or your friend Clark," Lana said with a smile on her face as I popped the hood to put her things inside.

"He's meeting us there, too. He should be there by now. He told me he wouldn't be long." I closed the trunk and got in the car to begin the drive back.

Since I always kept in touch with Lana, she pretty much knew everyone without ever meeting them. She's always known about Chloe, and when I moved to Smallville, I began to tell her about the men in my life: Clark, my ex, Oliver, and Chloe's fiancé, Jimmy. She'd always seemed a little interested in meeting Clark a little more than the rest, especially after I had sent a few group pictures of us to her. It was something that I never found a problem with, Clark always had girls swooning all over him. And I am the first to admit that he's a hottie. But my relationship with him was always kept strictly a friendship one.

Clark and I never wanted to complicate things and feeling like our relationship needed to go anywhere. Especially not after he and Alicia broke up. I was only going to be there in a friend capacity and nothing more. And he did the same for me When Ollie and I broke up. So having Lana feel an interest him, was nothing for the front page in my book.

When we finally reached the Talon, we were met by Chloe, Jimmy, and Clark.

"Hey, its so nice to finally meet you!" Chloe said, hugging Lana.

"You, too!" Lana smiled.

"This is Jimmy, "Chloe said pulling her fiancé over.

"Hi," he simply said with a smile, while shaking her hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Lana said before she caught Clark behind Jimmy.

"And that's Clark," I said.

The look on Clark's face when he locked eyes with her gave me a sudden pinch of jealousy. I knew that look. It was the same hot look he would give Alicia. But I brushed it off. There's no reason I should care. He was attracted to her. No big deal.

"Nice to meet you," I heard him tell her as I looked away.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

So here I was in Chloe and Jimmy's engagement party and I've never felt like being elsewhere more than I did now. The whole "marriage" thing isn't really something that I ever felt very comfortable with. But I was here! Supporting my Cousin!

With multiple drinks.

"Can I have another please?" I asked the bartender. As he nodded I turned around, and what was I face with? Clark and Lana. Doing the full blown cute couple routine. Wonderful.

It's been a couple of months since she arrived and from the looks of it, they were pretty official. Clark hadn't told me. He was never one to advertise his status in the romance department, or advertise his emotions for that matter. He was always better at hiding things than me. I tried, but he always felt the need to point out the fact that I sucked at it. At least in front of him I did.

For some bizarre reason, it bothered me to see them like this; All flirty and smiles at an all time high. Suddenly he looked over at me and his toothy grin faded to a gentle smile. I returned a half smile before turning back towards the bar, grabbing my waiting drink.

I was drinking my champagne in one gulp when I heard him speak, "Don't you think you should take it easy on the alcohol, Lois?"

I put my glass down and glared. "You know, I'm no good without a few in me."

"Now that not true."

I tilted my head and looked at him in the eye, "You know me so well?"

"Yes… I do." He gave a soft smile.

"Well aren't you the sweetest candy in the bag, Smallville. But I think I'll stay a little longer." I went to turn away and the moment I did I lost my footing. I braced myself for the fall but instead felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Ok, I'm taking you home," I heard Clark say in my ear.

"I'm fine." I tried to stand up straight, but the second I did the world started spinning and I leaned my head back against Clark's shoulder. I figured it was out of reflex, but he held my body flush against his, trying to hold me up as my body sagged.

"Ok, let's go." I heard a small grunt come from him as I felt him pick me up into his arms.

"Is she alright?" I vaguely heard Lana's voice ask.

"I'm fine!" I yelled and winced at the sound of my own voice before bringing my hand up to my head and leaning back against Clark. "I just need the world t stop spinning."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Clark said to Lana.

"Okay." I heard her reply.

And with that we were out into the cool air of the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bright. It was really bright. I peaked one eye open and saw a window with the shades drawn back. That would definitely explain it. I rolled over to my back and realized I was not in Chloe's apartment in the Talon. I looked around and realized I was still in familiar territory. Clark's room.

I pushed the covers away and when I stood up, I noticed I was wearing his old high school football jersey. I touched the fabric and a smile spread across my face. He had taken care of me last night. I don't remember much after I threw up my life into his toilet while he held my hair back, but I do remember staring at him while I sat on the ground and he rubbed my back soothingly trying to ease the retching I couldn't seem to control.

_"Why are you so good_ _to me, Smallville?" I asked in my drunken, groggy state. _

_ Clark smiled gently and said, "Because…"_

_ I waited what must have been seconds, but it felt like forever, "Because…?"_

_ "Because you mean more to me than you'll ever know." _

_ I leaned my head against his arm and felt him kiss my forehead. "That's good then," I whispered._

I made my way down the staircase as I heard his voice filtering in from the kitchen.

"No, she's still sleeping. Well, as soon as she feels up to heading back home, I'll give you a call. I was hoping I could take you somewhere nice tonight. How does 8 o'clock sound? Ok, great, see you later. Bye."

I came into the room the moment he closed the cell phone, "That was Lana, she wanted to see how you were doing," he said.

I half smiled. "Alright. Head is pounding a little but I'm good."

"Here," he grabbed a cup of water and put Alcaselzer in it as I sat at the kitchen island, across from him. He came over and placed the foamy drink in front of me.

"Thanks." I took the glass and cringed at the awful taste. He sat adjacent to me on the island and said nothing. "So, you're going out tonight with Lana?" I asked partly to break the silence and the other because I was wildly curious as to what was going on between the two of them.

He hesitated. "Uh… yes."

"So are you guys official now?"

"Sort of..." he simply said.

"What's with the short syllables, Smallville? You know you can tell me anything," I said, feeling like a total fake, but hoping I was hiding it well.

"I just don't feel like it's gotten that serious for me to label it yet, that's all," he said with a shrug.

"Well, I think it's great," _Liar_. "Lana is a great person and you deserve a good girl in your life."

"I already have that…"

My eyes went wide. _He didn't just say that, did he?_

"Uh, between you and Chloe, I'm all set." He said the words quickly, and my heart felt suddenly deflated.

"Well, we've got you covered in the friendship department, sure. But you do need someone to, you know, give you special attention…"

I smiled when I saw his face begin to turn red. "Thanks, Lois."

"Just looking out for your best interests, Smallville," I teased as I gave a coy smile.

He smirked, "It's appreciated."


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: To all my readers, I love you dearly for all your great feedback and support. You are what keep me motivated to keep writing. Since we've reached the end of a long weekend, I'm afraid my updates won't be so recent anymore. But I will continue to update as quickly as possible.

Here is the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Four

_ What could possibly be taking so long? _I gave a deep sigh as I took another look at my watch. We were going to be late. And a late best man and maid of honor were not going to make Jimmy and Chloe happy. Clark's truck was is no better shape than his tractor and so here I was, the designated driver. The rehearsal dinner was about to start any minute and Mr. Marathon Shower was not helping.

"Clark! Can we please move it along!" I yelled as I stomped my way up the staircase. I heard the water stopped running and the moment I opened the bathroom door, Clark had pushed the curtains aside. "Will you—" And there he was… All hot and flushed from the hot water, drops dripping down his naked chest and arm, down to—oh Jesus.

"Lois!" his surprised yelp snapped me out of it as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Um… hurry up." And with that I closed the door behind me and I released the air I hadn't realized I was holding.

I ran down the stairs and went for cabinets to grab a cup. I poured myself some water and chugged it like it would help erase the image. It didn't. I leaned over the sink and bit my lip as the sight of him played over and over in my head. I closed my eyes and it just made it worse. I felt my body get hot as I began to imagine things…

_No! That's bad! Bad Lois!_

"Lois?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice before turning around to face him. "Hm?"

"You okay?" he asked.

_No._ "Yes, totally fine. Are you ready?"

He nodded.

The drive began in silence until he decided he had o talk. "I've always told you to be more patient."

"I am patient! You're the one that didn't seem to realize that we are on a schedule here," I replied huffily. I could tell he was smiling from my peripheral and that just made my blood boil. "And wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lois. Is someone a little embarrassed?" he teased.

"Get over yourself, Smallville! It's not like I don't know what that looks like."

"Well, I won't tell anybody if you don't."

"What's to tell?" I countered.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Exactly. Now let's get you to your girlfriend before she starts thinking I've kidnapped you."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Once we got to the rehearsal dinner, Lana was immediately in Clark's arms. Who knew she could be so clingy? Five months since they've been together and she acts like he's the "one". Give it six years and then see how you feel then!

Clark liked her. I knew that much. But I wouldn't call it love. He almost gave me the impression that he was just with her to pass the time: because she was fun, because she was sexy. Not because he really had any actual deep feelings for her. I bet they've done the deed. Of course he would never tell me. He kept those kinds of things to himself. The way it was in regards to his sex life was… you knew it existed; you just never talked about it.

I hated to admit it, but I hated seeing him with her. She was a dear friend, but regardless of that fact, I felt like she was touching something that belonged to me. Clark has always been my guy, sure it was always in a friend kind of way, but he was still mine! His were my arms to grab, my shoulder to rest my head on, he was my guy to hold me when I needed comfort or affection.

And ever since I brought her into my world, I have had to learn how to share. It broke my heart that it was like this. But even worse, it hurt to know that it was my fault.

He looked over at me from across the table and frowned. _Are you okay?_ He mouthed.

I nodded and forced my best smile. This was a special day and I didn't want to damper it by bringing on my own woes. I stood up from my chair and clicked on my champagne flute with my fork.

"Excuse me everybody! Hi, my name is Lois. A lot of you know me as Chloe's cousin and her Maid of Honor. I just wanted to say that, moments like these, when we are surrounded by friends and family, you are able to look at the people around you and realize how much they mean to you." I glanced at Clark before looking over at my cousin. "Chloe, I love you more than I could ever tell you. You are the sister that I never had and I'm so happy that you've found the right person for you. You are proof that happy endings do exist." I raised my glass. "To Jimmy and Chloe!"

"To Jimmy and Chloe!" the room echoed and I walked over to Chloe and Jimmy to hug them while the glasses began to clink simultaneously.

As I held Chloe in my arms, she whispered in my ear, "Your happy ending is right in front of you. You've just got to let things happen."

"That shipped sailed, Chloe. With a new Captain."

I pulled away and Chloe gave me a smile, but I saw the sympathy in her eyes. She squeezed my hand gently in comfort and I gave her a grateful smile.

The rest of the night I spent it chatting up some of the guests. I tried to avoid the couple sitting across from me. I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I just wanted to enjoy the evening, at least for Chloe's sake. Once Dinner was over, the guest started to finally head home. I began to gather my things when Clark came up to me.

"Heading home?"

"Yeah… You need a ride home? Or are you going to spend the night with Lana?" I asked.

"Well, Lana was going to visit her aunt Nel in Metropolis. She told me she'd be spending the night there, just to give Jimmy and Chloe some privacy before the wedding tomorrow," he replied.

"Oh, I figured you would've asked her to stay with you at the farm," I said, looking away and grabbed my purse to make it seem like there was a purpose behind it.

"No. I didn't ask her to come over because I realized you had no where to stay and it's been a while since you and me just, you know, hung out," he said coupling it with a small smile.

Well, that just made my heart soar! "It is true. You have been neglecting me lately…"

"So what do you say…?"

"I say, I see a shark movie marathon in our near future."


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: Ok, so I should be in bed right now, but I couldn't stop writing this! Enjoy!

Chapter Six

More awkward than this it couldn't possibly get. Sure we've been friends for years, and it's not like I hadn't gotten a glimpse of Clark Jr. a while back when I accidently walked in on him in the bathroom. But now it was different, because it was fully alive and fully ready to go. Because of me.

_Get a grip Lois. It wasn't because of you! It was because of all that wiggling and messing around that caused that sucker to wake up. Clark Kent never wanted you that way. _

"Hey, just go relax. I'll clean up. Okay?" I said to him. I stood up, turning away from him and bending over to pick up the popcorn from the floor.

"Lois..." I looked over my shoulder and saw him coming towards me before bending down in front of me. "What are we doing?"

"I'm picking up popcorn off the floor, what are you doing?"

His blue eyes began to look deep into mine and I felt myself almost drowning in them. I suddenly felt very naked under his stare. It was almost as if he could see right through me. And inside, I was screaming, dying for him to touch me. I don't know how long it was before it finally happened. Time seemed to speed up and slow down all at the same time the moment I felt his lips touch mine.

I felt completely elated as he caressed my lips gently. His hand came up to my face, holding me to him. The very second I felt him suck my bottom lip into his mouth; I held on to his strong shoulders for dear life and pulled him to me as I kissed him back fiercely. Our tongues began to dance and I felt a deep groan vibrate from his chest into my mouth.

He grabbed me by the hips, pulling me to him and I straddled him, trying to get as close as possible. Once I was on his lap, I could feel him even more between my legs and I moaned as I began to gently rock back and forth.

He broke away, and began to pant. His mouth open, his eyes wide, never looking away.

"Are we crossing a line here, Smallville?" I breathed.

He shook his head no. "I never wanted to be with anybody else…"

As soon as he said the words, I forgot all else. I forgot Lana, I forgot Chloe, and I forgot all my fears and doubts. At least for right now, because right now, this was all that mattered.

I grabbed his face in my hands and began to kiss him deeply. As he kissed me back with just as much fervor I felt his hands all over me; On my thighs up over my hips to my waist and up my back. He pulled me close to him and I began to undo the buttons on his shirt. When finally reached the last button, I pushed the shirt over his shoulders, stripping him of it. Feeling his skin under my fingers gave me such a surge of satisfaction. Nothing could take this away from me.

He began to trail kisses down my neck and I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. I threw my head back to give him more access. His hands started to push up my top and I lifted my arms above my head. Once he took it off and tossed it aside, I began to work at my bra strap. The moment the undergarment was off, he continued his trailing kisses down until he reached my left breast. When he sucked my nipple into his mouth, I felt an instant electric shock rush down my body to my core. I moaned loudly as I held his head against me.

I fisted his hair when he went to give my other nipple the same attention and then some. He swirled his tongue around it and I found it the most fascinating thing I have ever seen. Who knew he could do that! The thought of his tongue working the same magic in other parts of my anatomy brought on a heat wave that spread all throughout my body.

"Get up." He whispered when he parted from my now fully erect nipples.

I stood up and the moment he was off the ground, he was on me. He grabbed my ass and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I was vaguely aware that we were going up the stairs. Feeling my bare breasts rubbing against is bare chest, skin to skin, was like heaven. So the moment we parted for he can lay me on his bed, I whimpered in need to feel him again.

He smiled as he began to undo my jeans. Once they were off, he came up my body and kissed my lips softly before heading back down. Before his mouth reached my center, my panties were being pulled down and my body quivered in anticipation.

I let out a loud groan when his mouth began to work my core. Licking and sucking. It was driving me crazy and I fisted the covers beside me. I looked down and met his blue eyes, glossy with desire. I bit my lip as he gently bit my clit, before sucking it into his mouth. Just a few more times of that and he had me coming.

"Ah!" I screamed as that first have of pleasure crashed into my body. He kept working me, letting me ride it out, before I tugged at him weakly so he can move over me. I did quick work of his jeans. I needed him in me. Stat.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered before gliding in me. We both moaned at the feel of each other. He filled me up so completely, I felt whole. He didn't move for a bit, waiting to get used to the feel of being connected.

Slowly he started to move, grinding his hips in a circular motion. I moved with him as we stared at each other with new eyes. He was here with me, in me; giving me all the love that I could ever ask for and then some. He was everything to me and happier than I felt now, I have never felt in my entire life.

I touched his face as his breathing became heavier. I leaned down for a kiss, and the kiss was gentle, which felt almost at odds with how his hips were now moving. He sped up, getting close and I was following close behind.

I dug my nails into his arms as we hit our climax. We both cried out in pleasure and I had a fleeting thought that thank God we where in a farm and not in a small apartment like the one at the Talon.

He collapsed over me and laid his head on my chest. I began to stroke his black locks.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Life is an annoying bitch when it wants to be. LoL. Here's the morning after! Hope you like!

Chapter Seven

I woke up different. The sun felt like it was brighter through the window that was coming from a new place in my room. I felt strangely sore and I had something heavy draped over my waist. I opened my eyes and realized that the reason why the window was in the wrong wall was because this was not my room.

I was in Clark's room. In Clark's bed.

My hand quickly went to the thing on my waist and the moment I felt what it was, my heart stopped. Clark's arm.

As I ran my hand over his, his grip became tighter, pulling me against his body. I felt him shift and his breath was on my neck.

"Good Mornin'," he whispered.

I bit my lip. Was this really happening? Was this real? Was last night real?

"Hey," I replied as I rolled over to face him. I had to see him to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

He looked right into my eyes with those baby blues and smiled. I wasn't dreaming.

I touched his face and smiled back. "This is weird," I said after a moment.

"I think it's perfect." Clark leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Mmm… what time is it?" I asked between pecks.

"Um," he turned over too look at the clock on his nightstand. "10am."

"Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"Clark, today is the wedding and I have to go get dressed at the Talon with Chloe!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, big 'oh'." I got out of bed and suddenly realized I was naked because Clark's eyes wouldn't leave me. "Hey! Eyes up here, Smallville! We've got to get a move on."

Clark's devilish smile almost did me in, but I grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, which was one of his flannel shirts and put it on before heading out of the room.

Once I was all dressed and ready to go, I went to the Talon. Clark stayed at the farm because the guys were supposed to meet him there. I got inside the apartment and felt a bit of panic at the sight of Lana helping Chloe with her dress.

She was here. Something I knew was obviously going to happen, and prior to last night it wouldn't have mattered. But now, it did matter. A lot.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late. Fell asleep."

"Hey!" replied Chloe, "it's okay. Sleep well?"

_More than okay._ "Like a baby!" I smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Here, let me zip you up," I said to Chloe as Lana went to go grab her shoes from the shoe box. I went over to Chloe and zipped her up.

Chloe turned around and smiled before letting it fade as she continued to look at me. "Are you okay? You seem kind of on edge."

"I'm fine. I'm just very excited for you. My baby cousin is getting married!" I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

Truth be told, I could hide much from Chloe either. I was on edge. This whole situation I was definitely not prepared for. I wasn't expecting to be on the other side! To be the other woman.

Oh, my God, I was the other woman!

I was the one Clark cheated on his girlfriend with! Clark never cheats on his girlfriends. He was always the one who got the short end of the stick… and I was always there to pick up the pieces.

God, what did I get myself into? I was the friend! I was the confidant! Not the lover! That line was always there for a reason and it was never crossed for a reason and now it's been crossed and we just kept on running! Sex always complicates things and that's exactly what this is, a complication.

Lana doesn't deserve what we have done. What_ I_ have done. She was my friend and what do I do? I sleep with her boyfriend. Sure, he's been in my life a lot longer and there's a connection between me and Clark that she will never understand, but—

What am I saying? This is ridiculous. I have to end this, whatever this is, with Clark. I'm not going to sit here and watch them be a couple while inside I'm screaming because I had him and it didn't really mean anything to him.

It was just an itch we had from years of hidden attraction that finally spilled out on his living room floor. Now that it was over and done with, we can just continue on like it never happened.

A few hours later the Talon began to fill up with guests and Lana and I were finishing up getting ready. I was putting on my second shoe when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called out as I walked over to open the door. On the other side stood Clark Kent all cleaned up and pressed, looking way too hot for his own good, in his black suit.

"Hey, Lois. You look absolutely beautiful." He smiled.

"Thanks, Smallville. You don't look so bad yourself." _Lame._

He smirked at my compliment before saying, "I'm here to pick up the bride, the ceremony is about to start."

"Clark! Hey!" Lana practically ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug before going in for a kiss but Clark turned his face slightly, kissing her cheek instead. His eyes turned to me as he held her in his arms. An apology simmering beneath them.

I shook my head dismissing the moment and turned my head away towards where Chloe was at. "Chloe! Clark is here!" I yelled out.

"I'm coming!" she said as she came out of the bathroom, a fresh coat of lip gloss on her lips. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Let's go get you married," Clark said with a smile as he stepped away from Lana to offer his arm to Chloe. She took it with a huge grin on her face.

Lana and I went down stairs first and took our seats before the soft melody of a piano began to play as Clark walked Chloe down the steps. In that moment, I couldn't feel happier for her. She looked absolutely stunning and the look on Jimmy's face when he finally saw her is something I will never forget.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

So here I was, sitting outside the Talon on one of the benches, while the party raged on inside. I needed the fresh air and the new scenery. I was tired of faking my smiles and pretending like I was okay. It was hard to keep things inside. I just needed a break.

Inside the Talon, my cousin was celebrating the beginning of her new life together with her new husband while my best friend did the couple thing with a girl that I've been friends with for as long as I can remember.

Friend.

Was Lana truly my friend? I certainly wasn't being much of a friend to her. Yes we hung out a lot when we were younger and we got into trouble on more than one occasion, but thinking back on it now, that was pretty much the gist of our relationship. We spoke, said our hello's, talked about the people in our lives, but never did I ever open up to her. Not in the way that I always have to Chloe and certainly not in the way that Clark has always motivated me to open up to him.

She knows nothing of me.

I guess I had myself to blame for that, and for how things are right now in the Lana/Clark front. If Lana had known how I really felt about Clark she wouldn't have pursued him. Or at least, I don't think she would have… a sudden pinch of regret settled in my stomach at the realization that I knew nothing about Lana either. How could you know someone for so long and not know who they are?

It's like I've been living a lie about her. About everything, really. I could never allow myself to get close. I just couldn't do it. I closed myself off from her because I never thought that our friendship would last very long considering that I moved around so much. It just made it easier to say goodbye at the end of the day.

But with Clark… for the first time I allowed myself to open up to not just him as a man, but as a person. He made it so easy to trust him and to talk to him. He became the first person, other than Chloe, who I knew I couldn't stand to walk away from.

I was in love with him.

I was in love with Clark Kent.

The realization of that fact made my heart ache because now it was real, and I couldn't run away from it. I had to deal with it. And I had to let him go.

"Lois?" It was Chloe. "What are you doing out here?"

I wrapped my arms around myself when I felt a gust of wind come up from the east. "Hey. Nothing, just catching a little fresh air," I replied.

Chloe sat beside me, still in her wedding dress, and put her arm around me. "I know something's been bothering you. Talk to me."

"Not now, Chloe. It's your wedding, and I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"Yes, it is my wedding and I'll do what I want, and right now I want to know what's the matter…"

I smiled at her; she could exactly what I needed sometimes. And right now, I needed to vent before I exploded. "Well… something kind of unexpected happened last night…" I began.

She frowned, "What happened?"

"Well, you see…" then I started to ramble. "Clark and I were just hanging out, watching a movie. Shark movie marathon; Jaws, Deep Blue Sea, you know, nothing special. Then popcorn got involved, followed by tickling and one thing led to another and…" I trailed off, hoping I didn't have to go further. I didn't.

Her eyes went wide in realization before she almost yelled, "You slept with Clark?"

"Shh! Chloe, you cannot tell a soul. Not even Jimmy."

"Lois, but—oh my God!" she ended the expression with a chuckle.

I frowned, "Chloe, this isn't funny."

Her eyes looked at me tenderly then and she smiled. "Lois, not to say that you win any prizes for your timing but, it was about time."

"Chloe, it was a mistake! I am not that kind of woman. And Clark isn't that kind of man!" I said.

"And what kind is that, exactly, the kind that is in love?"

"Chloe, he doesn't love me. Not in that way," the sadness in my voice was evident, even to me.

"And how in the hell do you know that?"

"Because he's with Lana! If he felt that way about me he never would've gotten with her in the first place." I argued. The pain I was feeling inside boiling up to the surface.

"Lois, for someone who claims to know Clark Kent so well, you don't know him at all," Chloe said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've never exactly been the type to express your true feelings and he wasn't about to put himself out there if you weren't riding on the same boat as he."

"Then what changed? What made him, you know…"

"That's for him to tell you."


	11. Chapter 10

Author's note: I know this one is a bit shorter than usual, but I promise, the next one will be worth the read.

Chapter Ten

"Come on. Let's go back inside," Chloe said as she stood up from the bench.

I nodded and took a deep sigh before following her back into the party. The soft melody of Paramore's 'Adore' started to play in the background when I found Clark standing by the bar chatting up Jimmy. Lana was nowhere to be seen. He looked over at me almost as if he felt me looking at him and smiled. He put his hand over jimmy's arm, dismissing himself and began to walk over towards me.

"Where were you?" He asked when he finally reached me.

"I just needed some air."

He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know…" I replied honestly.

He gave me a sad smile. He knew what was wrong. He wasn't stupid, and not to say he was, but this one was pretty obvious. He took my hand in his before asking, "Will you dance with me?"

"Where's Lana?"

"She won't mind if I share a simple dance with my best friend."

I let him slide his hand around my waist and pull me towards him. He held me close as we began to sway to the music; the lyrics suddenly playing narrator to my inner turmoil.

On the one hand I felt like this was wrong somehow. After last night with nothing having been said yet, I felt like I was committing a crime by allowing myself to be in his arms. But on the other, it felt just right. This was where I belonged. Right here, right now, I was perfect. We were perfect. I was home.

I laid head on his shoulder and he held me closer. I closed my eyes just to feel the strength of his body holding mine; his thumb doing little circles on the small of my back, his breath on my neck.

"I'm sorry," I heard him whisper.

I pulled away to look at him, "Why?"

"I can't stand putting you through this…"

"I'm fine, Smallville. Look at me, I'm right as rain," I replied, lying through my teeth and hoping he wouldn't notice.

He looked at me in disbelief. "You're okay with this…"

"well, I'm not going to say it isn't a little awkward, but I'm looking at it as just one of those things that we should just put behind us and keep on with our lives the way they've been," I said, feeling my gut tying up in knots as I spoke the words.

He stopped moving. "Lois, I don't want to keep on with my life the way it's been…"

In that moment, I saw Lana coming over and I smiled.

"Go, be with your girlfriend," I told him, "We can talk about this later."

"Can I cut in?" Lana asked.

"He's all yours…"

I avoided Clark's eyes as I walked away.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After we gave the newlywed the send off, the party quickly ended. Everyone, slowly but surely started to say their goodbyes and headed home. Lana and Clark were the only ones that stayed afterwards to help me clean up the Talon. I tried to avoid them. Much like I had done the rest of the evening after my dance with Clark.

I knew what was going to happen after they left here. Lana had told me all about her big plans after the wedding. She had rented out a hotel room in Metropolis for a romantic sleepover with Clark. Just the thought of it made me sick to my stomach, especially after what happened between me and Clark last night.

Clark had no idea what she was planning. She wanted to surprise him. So she was going to pretend to drive him home but instead take a detour to the city. I pretended to be happy for her, of course. I could do nothing else. The ball was in Clark's court now.

"Lois, I think we're pretty much done. We're going to go," said Clark from behind me as I stacked the last of the chairs up on the table.

I turned around to face him and I looked into his blue eyes for the first time in hours…

_His blue eyes began to look deep into mine and I felt myself almost drowning in them. I suddenly felt very naked under his stare. It was almost as if he could see right through me. And inside, I was screaming, dying for him to touch me. I don't know how long it was before it finally happened. Time seemed to speed up and slow down all at the same time the moment I felt his lips touch mine. _

I shook my head, hoping it would get rid of the sudden memory. It didn't work. "Um… okay. I guess I'll see you when I see you…"

"Lois—"

"Clark, ready to go?" Lana said from the door.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, never looking away from me. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled sadly.

He looked at me with sad eyes before taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

I pulled my hand away casually before saying, "Go, she's waiting on you."

He nodded and followed Lana out the door.

I tried to fall asleep. I really did, but my mind was just not leaving Clark and Lana alone. Him touching her, holding her just like he did to me. It played over and over in my head and it was driving me insane. I felt suffocated. I couldn't breathe!

So, I got out of bed and put on my comfy jeans and a white tank top and headed out the door. At first I wasn't sure where I was going, but once I began to drive, the direction was pretty obvious. Kent Farm.

It was stupid to go there out of all places, especially knowing that the place was vacant and knowing _why_ it was vacant. I pulled up on the gravel road and looked at the house, knowing what had happened there exactly 24 hours ago. I didn't even bother getting close, instead I went to the one place that I knew I could seek some form of comfort. The one place that Clark called his Fortress of Solitude: the barn.

I went inside and walked up the steps to the top level where Clark had a couch, a coffee table and another table off to the side where he would study in back when he was in school. This was his favorite spot in the whole farm. Every time I would come by, he'd be looking out to the sky by the window, contemplating, or just simply admiring the stars.

Now as I walked up, it felt strange to not have him occupy the space in the slightest. But at the same time, it felt mine in a way. I've spent so much time up here with him, that at this point it felt more like our shared club house than anything else. I felt a gust of wind come in through the window and I pulled the covers up from the couch and walked over towards the window.

I've never really looked at the sky like this. Not like Clark liked to. But seeing it now, I realize why he loved it so much. It was like it went on forever. It gave you the sense that there is so much more than just this because we are so small in comparison. It made it easy for a split second that all my inner turmoil was insignificant.

But the feeling didn't last very long, the pain was still there. There was only one person in this world that could ease the ache and he was—

"There you are!"

-here.

"I went by the Talon and didn't see you there. I was hoping I'd find you here…"

I turned around to see Clark coming up the steps as he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised that I could speak over my pounding heart.

"I came to do what I've been dying to do all day…"

"And what's that?"

He walked up to me stood before me and grabbed my face in his hands before saying, "This…"

Clark pulled my face against his and before I could even make a coherent thought, he was kissing me.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Clark was kissing me. At first I stood still, shocked, but then my instincts took over and I wrapped my arms around his waist, dropping the covers. His hands went from my face to my back pulling me closer and I brought my left hand up behind his neck. The kiss got deeper as our tongues began to dance and I felt a sudden wave of emotion crash against me at the feel of him.

Why was I allowing this? Why was I kissing him back if this was all that it was going to be? I could feel myself slowly breaking. I could be strong anymore. I was tired or playing the part. Tears welled up in my eyes and I pulled away, letting out a strangled sob.

"Lois, what's wrong?"

"Clark, I'm not going to do this! I-I love you. God knows I love you, but I won't do this," I cried.

"Do what? Be with me? Lois, I know I've been doing this all wrong, but—"

"Yes, completely wrong! I mean, what are you even doing here? What about Lana? This isn't you! You don't hurt people. I mean don't you care about her?"

"I care about you!"

"Clark—"

"I broke up with her, Lois."

My mouth dropped, stunned. "What?"

"I would've done it sooner, but I was a little preoccupied with the wedding and all that." His shoulders sagged as he sighed.

"Clark, you don't—"

"Just let me get this out… I know this is all my fault. I did things backwards and the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you." He locked eyes with me and felt the sincerity seep through. "I got tired of waiting. You are abrasive and headstrong and you can't stand to show weakness so you put on a brave face for the world. But you can't fool me… Last night was the most wonderful, most amazing night of my life, and I've no doubt in my mind that you are the reason. Seeing how hurt you were tonight, I hated myself every minute for putting you through it. I love you, Lois. I've always loved you. From the moment I first saw you, I knew I couldn't live without you."

My tears started to flow again, but this time, they were tears of happiness. "I love you, too," I replied weakly.

He smiled and walked over to me, closing the space between us and wrapped me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest feeling the heavy weight on my heart lifting.

Hearing him speak those words had made my heart soar. This whole time I had been thinking it had meant nothing and that he would be much happier with someone else, but as it turned out I was dead wrong, and I'm so glad that I was.

"I'm sorry, Clark," I finally said.

He pulled back to look at me before wiping my tears away. "For what?" he asked.

"For being less than honest with you… I was just afraid. I've been down the love road before and you know my track record isn't exactly a good one. But then you came into my life and suddenly you were exactly what I needed and I didn't want to mess it up. I didn't want to lose you. Having you as a friend was safer because there was no way I could screw it up."

"No, leave that to me," he smirked.

"Ok, so maybe you could've landed one on me _before_ you started dating Lana…"

"I only started dating her because I genuinely liked her and also because at the time, I didn't feel like we were going to go beyond what we already have," he explained.

"Then what was last night all about?" I asked, curiously.

"It was becoming clear that you were jealous that I was with her. I wasn't about to put myself out there if I didn't feel like you might return my feelings. And I wasn't planning on it going that far, but… it just felt so right being with you. I knew in that moment that I never wanted anyone else."

A sudden memory came to me. It was the words he spoke that set the whole thing in motion…

"_Are we crossing a line here, Smallville?" I breathed._

_He shook his head no. "I never wanted to be with anybody else…"_

I smiled. "You told me that."

He smiled back, "Yes, and I meant every word…"

MY smile got wider and I wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling him in for a deep kiss.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey guys! So so sorry for the late update! I had a bit of a debate for how the story should end. Nothing big. I will credit Airygold and Tigger83 for their input. You guys are awesome! I was finally able to get the laptop away from the hubby long enough to write this chappy. HOPE YOU LIKE!

Chapter Thirteen

Our tongues began to dance as I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer. Nothing could be more perfect than this right now. The kiss deepened and I felt my body begin to respond. I started to feel a heat come over my body and a familiar tingle in between my legs. Clark's hands began to travel down and he grabbed my ass, pressing me against him. That's when I felt him.

I moved my hand away from his neck and put it between our bodies. I smiled against his lips when I heard him groan at the feel of my hand against his arousal.

Clark suddenly grabbed my thighs and picked me up off the floor and carried me over to the desk on the left side of the loft. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he sat me down on the table. I started to work the buttons on his shirt, my mouth never leaving his. His hands felt like they were everywhere. I felt them slide up my jean clad thighs, on my waist up under my tank top.

I pushed his shirt over his shoulders and we parted momentarily so he could pull my tank over my head. He caught my eyes and smiled as I sat in only my bra and jeans. I've never felt more comfortable under someone's stare as I did right now. It was strange, it was like he changes me, makes me feel like I never thought I would before.

I began to undo the clasp of my bra as I stared back. Once my breasts were free, I grabbed his arms and pulled him towards me. Our lips met once again as our bodies collided and it felt so good to have this back; the sensation of his bare hot chest against my bare breasts, skin to skin.

My hands worked their way back to his erection and began to undo his pants. I wasted no time in seeking him out. The moment I found him, I wrapped my fingers around him, feeling how well endowed he was. This was the first time I has ever felt him like this, and I was a little blown away by the fact that last night this wonderful thing had been inside me.

I parted from his lips to look down as I began to pump him. Clark's breathing began to pick up as I worked him. He braced himself against the table while he leaned his head on my shoulder. I pressed my cheek against his as his breathing became more labored.

"Lois, you need to stop," He grunted.

I smiled. "Are you sure, Smallville? I could do a lot more—"

My words were interrupted when he pushed me back and I lay on the table as he began to unfasten my pants. He pulled them down my legs hastily and my heart began to race in anticipation. He pulled my hips towards the edge of the table and next thing I knew, his mouth was on me. His tongue lapped me up, his lips sucking and kissing. I felt like my body might explode from sensory overload!

My hand went to his head, my fingers getting lost in his soft black hair. I felt something begin to stir in my core and I could feel it getting closer as his tongue continued to rub hard on my clit. I gave a deep moan and I fisted his hair was a wave of pleasure crashed against me.

I barely got a chance to ride it out before he grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I encircled my arms around his neck as his strong hands gripped my waist and slid inside me with ease. I gasped at the contact and wrapped my legs around his hips.

Clark began to pump, creating a rhythm. He was driving me insane and I pulled him to me with my legs in rhythm. He kissed me and I groaned in his mouth as I felt him drive in deeper. I dug my nails into the skin on his shoulders, bracing myself as he continued to move in and out of me.

"Clark, let's go to the couch," I breathed out, surprised that I could make a coherent thought.

Clark said nothing, he just nodded and picked me up once again, never breaking our connection, and walked over to the couch as I began to kissed and caress his neck. I took his earlobe into my mouth and sucked, causing him to shiver.

I smiled before whispering in his ear, "Sit."

Clark sat on the couch and we were temporarily disconnected as I straddled him. I grabbed him in my hand, feeling how moist he was from my juices and I positioned him in my entry before sliding down on him. His blue eyes went wide and I smiled as I began to move.

I rode him gently at first, but soon my body began to speed up on its own accord. I felt that familiar sensation at my core begin to build as I felt Clark's body tense up. He threw his head back as he cried out in pleasure the moment my own orgasm exploded.

"Oh God, Clark!" I cried out.

Clark looked at me and ran his hand over my cheek. "I love you," he said.

I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes as I felt him hold me against him. "I love you, too."

It felt like we sat like that forever before I heard him speak the words that I never thought I'd ever hear someone say to me…

"Marry me?"


	15. Epilogue

Author's Note: This is it! The finale of my first Clois fic! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you subscribe to me because I will be writing a new fic soon. Hope to hear from you guys soon!

Epilogue

"Oh my God," I simply said.

I was definitely in full panic mode. Chloe hadn't gotten here yet from the drycleaners. Some of the Flower arrangements had to be replaced because some idiot from the catering company knocked over a half a dozen of them while trying to prepare the buffet table. And to top it all off I have just found out the most shocking news of my life.

I was pregnant.

I sat on the toilet staring at the home pregnancy test in my hand, the plus sign almost mocking me as I will it to disappear. It didn't.

"Lois?" I heard Chloe's voice coming in from the hallway.

"In here," I cried out with barely any strength.

She opened the door, holding Mrs. Kent's old wedding dress in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to Clark," I said as I stood up from the toilet, ready to mow Chloe down if she didn't get out of my way.

"Whoa! Wait! You can't see him! It's bad luck!"

"Chloe, I don't care right now," I replied, trying to get past her.

"Lois, what's wrong?"

I didn't say anything, I just showed her the stick and she went absolutely still, "Oh, my God."

"Yeah, that's what I said!"

Her eyes went to me and her face lit up, "Oh, my God! Lois!" she grabbed me in an awkward hug, still holding the dress in her arms.

"Chloe! Oxygen!"

"Lois, this is amazing! You're going to be a mom!"

"Not seeing the good side to all of this. You know I'm no good with kids!" I argued.

Chloe smiled, "Lois, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. And with Clark at your side, there's no way you'll go wrong."

Strangely enough, Chloe's words calmed me down considerably. I was freaking out because this was all new to me. Getting married, finding out there's a baby cooking inside me. It's a lot to take in! But Chloe was right, with Clark with me, I was going to be fine.

Once Chloe helped me get into the dress, Mrs. K walked into the room that was once Clark's but now belonged to me as well.

Well, don't you look stunning?" she said, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Mrs. K," I smiled back.

She came over to me and took my hands in hers. "I couldn't have asked for a better woman for my son. I know you'll make him very happy."

"I know I'm better when I'm with him," I replied sincerely.

She smiled, "And so is he."

We stood for a minute before she said, "So are you ready? Your future husband waits!"

"Right! Let's do this thing!"

The General waited at the door of the barn for me.

"Hey daddy," I said as I approached him.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he offered me his arm. I took it and we began to walk down the aisle.

At the very far end of the barn I saw Clark looking at me. My smile was so wide, I felt like my mouth was going to split open. Clark also had a huge grin on his face and nothing felt more right than this. I was about to become Mrs. Lois Kent.

"Dearly beloved…" began the minister when I finally reached Clark. We exchanged our vows and our rings. The whole moment felt surreal. I was overwhelmed with happiness. "…You may now kiss the bride!"

Clark pulled me into his arms and placed the most tender, most loving kiss on my lips, I felt I might burst. I kissed him back gently while the room erupted into cheers.

Later that night, while everyone enjoyed the party, I sat with Clark while we chatted with a few guests. Suddenly, the last person I expected to see walked into the barn.

"Lana…" I said before getting up to meet her.

"Hey, Lois," She smiled softly.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to congratulate you and to wish you nothing but the best," she said.

My eyes went wide in surprise. "Thank you."

"Deep down, I knew. I may have been ignorant, but in the end I knew. He's always loved you. It's always been you," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry I was never more honest with you."

"Don't be. I understand. Now go, enjoy your wedding. I'll be around."

I gave her a grateful smile before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you, Lana."

As the night wore on, people filled the dance floor in the center of the barn. I looked over at Clark and he stood up when Roberta Flack's "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" started to play. He came over to me and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me into his embrace. We began to sway to the soft melody.

"So how does it feel to be my wife?" he asked.

"I don't know. How does it feel to be my husband?"

"Just as it should feel; perfect," he replied.

I smiled, "And… how would you feel if you were a father?"

He frowned in confusion. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, you see, the funniest thing happened this morning. You know how I've been feeling sick?" I began.

"Yeah, you said it was probably just the stomach flu?"

"Yeah, about that…turns out it's not the flu. It's a baby," I replied as I bit my lip, bracing myself for his reaction.

He looked at me, wide eyed before a giant grin grew on his face. "I'm going to be a father?"

"The evidence does suggest it!"

Clark pulled me into his arms and hugged me so tightly, I couldn't breathe. "Wow, this hugging-me-until-I-can't-breathe thing can't be good for the baby."

He pulled away quickly, "Sorry! I'm just—"

"I know," I smiled.

He pulled me in for a kiss before whispering in my lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

THE END


End file.
